In recent times there has been a recognition that it is essential for the physical, emotional and social development of a baby to spend time on its tummy.
Over the past twenty-five years there has been a drastic drop in the time that a baby spends on its tummy (known as “tummy time”). This drop in tummy time has largely been as a result of increased knowledge of, or worry about, Sudden Infant Death Syndrome. Much of the medical advice in connection with this syndrome over that period is to lay babies on their backs whilst sleeping to prevent potential smothering. It is believed this advice has been taken literally and parents have been afraid to place babies on their fronts or tummies, even when awake and being monitored.
An unpleasant consequence of this drop in tummy time has been an increase in the occurrence of plagiocephaly or “flat head”.
As a result of this drop, tummy time is now encouraged all over the world. Tummy time is known to improve the physical, mental, emotional and social development of infants. It is believed tummy time improves the infant's digestive system due to the position of the spine in the prone position.
Currently, most of the devices on the market, which are intended to encourage tummy time, are floor-based mats and the like. As they are floor-based, the baby on the mat spends the entire time at ground level looking at people's feet and as a result can become frustrated and refuse to lift their heads because they feel disorientated, insecure and abandoned, especially in the very early months.